


It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas

by everylosttouch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's friends are a mess, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Humor, I just wanted to write something cute and fluffy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: Alec is not a fan of Christmas parties. That is, until Magnus Bane decides he'll attend.





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's December, I had to contribute to the Christmas fics!
> 
> I also needed something cute and fluffy to write to counteract the angst of Take the Stand whoops  
> This is just a short one shot, and totally unbeta'd, so sorry for any errors or plot holes!

Christmas parties were never really his thing.

No matter how many times Izzy dragged him out to one, he was always the one person to stiffly sit on the sofa while the rest of the group sang drunken Christmas carols and watched old Christmas movies. More often than not, Alec thought the evening would be a thousand times better at home with a good book by the gentle fireplace.

And yet, here he was, attending another Christmas party.

The only exception about this year was that Izzy didn’t drag him out to this one. Yes, this year Alec Lightwood was going to a Christmas party out of his own free will. Why? If anyone who didn’t know him had asked that, he would’ve lied and said he enjoyed parties. But his friends all knew the real reason.

Magnus.

Magnus Bane, the man who came waltzing into Alec’s life about a year ago. He bumped into the man at the university, and almost spilled his coffee all over himself in the process. From then on, they just kind of hit it off as friends.

Well…at least Magnus did. Alec fell practically head over heels after their first meeting, and it only got worse the longer they knew each other.

Alec steps up to the entrance of the apartments, tugging at the collar of his coat to keep the cold from his neck. The snow is falling now, and all he wants to do is get inside. He rings the buzzer, and it’s not a minute later when Clary’s chipper voice rings through the intercom.

“Alec!” She beams, “Come on in!”

The door clicks open as he makes his way up to the apartment, and opening the door to Clary’s apartment, he’s immediately assaulted with the over-abundance of Christmas decorations. There’s hardly a space that doesn’t have some sort of Christmas related decoration in the entire apartment, he notices.

“Look who showed up!” Another voice, Simon, calls as everyone’s heads swivel to see Alec in the doorway. Alec feels the heat build in his cheeks as he closes the door behind him. Everyone comes up to him, wishing him a Merry Christmas and giving welcoming hugs. As he hugs Clary, Alec’s only thought is ‘ _Why did I agree to this again?’_

Clary breaks from the hug and frowns at his torso. “You’re not wearing a Christmas sweater,” she says disappointingly.

“Was I supposed to?” Alec asks, looking down at his plain navy sweater. “Sorry, I can always go and—”

“It’s fine, big brother!” Izzy states, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and smiling at him. She wears a long sleeved, maroon turtleneck dress with a red and green feathery boa around her neck and a Santa hat sits delicately on her head. Her makeup is flawless as usual.

It’s not a second later that he feels a headband slip onto the top of his head. Izzy giggles beside him. “See? Now he’s more festive!” She laughs as Clary’s smile reappears and she nods. She welcomes Alec again before going to find Simon. “So,” Izzy says, turning back to Alec, “are you going to ask out Magnus soon?”

Alec sputters, breaking away from Izzy’s hold. “What? I—no—we’re just—” He sighs as he walks into the kitchen to pour himself some hot chocolate that’s been prepared. “It’s not like that.”

Izzy quirks a brow. “Alec, you can’t lie to me. I see the way you look at him when you’re together. Surely you must—”

“Izzy,” Alec interrupts with a harsh tone to his voice. “Drop it. Please.”

She frowns. “Fine,” she states, taking off her boa and wrapping it around the back of Alec’s neck. “But you’re going to do Christmas Karaoke with us later, no exceptions,” she pressures. “Now I’m going to go find Maia. Enjoy your evening.”

And with a little too dramatic turn, she walks out of the kitchen and Alec sighs, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. This evening is already going _so_ smoothly.

“Looks like someone’s horny.”

Alec almost spits out his drink at the comment. His head swivels around to retort, but he stops when he sees Magnus smiling at him, leaning against the doorframe. He wears a red Christmas sweater with white patterns on it. In the middle of the sweater amongst the white threading are letters in red that read ‘Snow’s out: Ho Ho Ho’s out.’ He wears dark jeans ripped at the knee and his classical leather boots with it. Alec blushes. “M-Magnus!”

Magnus gives a brighter smile as he pushes off the doorway and walks up to Alec. His eyes trail up to the top of his head, as his fingers reach up and flick at the headband. “You make a cute reindeer.”

Alec fights the blush that builds on his cheeks. “Is that what they put on me?” He lets out an aggravated sigh. “It was Izzy’s idea.”

Magnus’ brows lift slightly as he hums. “I’ll have to give her my thanks,” he notes. He turns and wraps his hands around Alec’s hot chocolate mug, showing off the red hue on his nails. He takes a sip of the hot chocolate while his eyes stay trained on Alec. It seems oddly intimate. He lowers the mug from his mouth, dragging his tongue across his lips gently, and Alec follows the movement with his eyes. “The hot chocolate is good.”

Alec opens his mouth to agree, but no words come out. He tries to form words, but instead just wordlessly nods, earning a chuckle from Magnus.

“Hey, you guys,” Simon interjects, his head popping in from the doorway. From what Alec can see, he wears a Santa hat and a bright blue Hanukkah sweater. “We’re about to start with the first movie.”

“Get your asses in here!” Jace yells distantly as Simon looks back towards the noise with a chuckle.

Magnus turns back to Alec. “Guess we should join the others,” he says with a smile before linking his fingers with Alec’s, dragging him into the living room.

The living room is probably the most extravagantly decorated. The tree stands tall, lit up with an array of lights and decorated with red and gold ornaments. The fireplace flickers to his left as everyone sits around facing the TV. Izzy glances up from her girlfriend to see Alec and Magnus, and gives a somewhat satisfied glance at their joined hands. Alec shakes his head as Magnus leads them to the couch, which is surprisingly free.

Alec leans back on the sofa. “What movie are we watching first?”

Jace controls the remote as he presses a few buttons. His arm is wrapped around Simon’s shoulders on a separate couch. “Well, since Alec decided to show this year, I thought it fitting that we watch the Grinch first.” His comment earns a few laughs from everyone.

“I’m not a Grinch!” Alec pouts, crossing his arms and burrowing himself more into the couch. “You guys are just exhausting.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jace agrees halfheartedly, playing the movie. They sit and watch through it, though Alec doesn’t concentrate much on the movie itself. Magnus’ chuckles and laughter are the only thing that he can concentrate on.

When the movie finishes, Izzy and Clary get up to make more drinks, and everyone except for Magnus and Alec decide to get up from the couches and mingle. Magnus turns to Alec.

“So, the ‘Grinch’ huh?”

Alec sags. “Not you too.”

Magnus chuckles. “You really don’t like parties like these?” He asks. “You seemed fine with the parties I threw before.”

_Because you were there,_ Alec thinks. He shakes his head. “It’s not like I hate parties, it’s just…” he gestures to his friends, “they can be awfully pushy. And trust me, after they break out the shots, it’s a lot more overwhelming than before.”

“Darling,” Magnus purrs, his fingers brushing against Alec’s shoulder playfully, “that makes it even _better._ ”

Alec chuckles as they talk a bit more about the past year and some of the parties they’ve been to. It isn’t long before their laughter dies down, and both are suddenly aware of the reigning silence in the apartment. Magnus turns towards his friends, noticing their stares. His brows crease together.

“Why do they keep looking at us like that?”

“Like what?” Alec asks before noticing the mischievous glint to Izzy and Clary’s stares. He closes his eyes, huffing out through his nostrils. “…Magnus, could you look up and make sure there isn’t any mistletoe over us?”

Magnus’ frown as he looks up towards the ceiling. “Now why would—?” He cuts his sentence off there before following it up with a soft “oh”. Alec internally curses. _Of course they would hang mistletoe above us._

Alec can hear Simon and Jace trying to contain their laughter, and he makes a mental note to kill them later. His eyes trail up to the ceiling, where sure enough, a small piece of mistletoe decked with a red bow sits above them. He tries to calm his churning insides, because he knows Magnus won’t go through with this.

The couch cushions shift slightly underneath him, bringing his attention back to the ground, only to be greeted by Magnus, who sits closer to him than before.

“Uh…Magnus?”

Magnus’ eyes are hooded, blazing with what could be mistaken as desire. He looks up through dark lashes at Alec. “Yes Alexander?”

“W-What are you doing?”

His face must be totally flushed, because Magnus gives a knowing smirk before leaning closer to Alec, allowing the scent of sandalwood to rush into his lungs and make his knees weak. “I thought it was customary to kiss the one you’re with underneath the mistletoe.”

_Oh._ Alec’s eyes widen in shock. _He’s…actually going to go through with this?!_ Alec internally panics.

Magnus’ hands slide up his shoulders as one wraps around the feathered boa and the other frames the underside of Alec’s jaw. The touch burns with intimacy and Alec does everything in his power not to make a fool of himself.

Magnus’ eyes flutter closed and the butterflies in Alec’s stomach multiply as he leans closer and closer until their lips meet in a chaste kiss. All of Alec’s thoughts about how his friends are the worst suddenly vanish, and instead all he can think about is Magnus’ lips on his, how soft Magnus’ lips are, just _Magnus, Magnus, Magnus._

When he feels Magnus start to pull away, Alec’s hands finally move from where they’ve stayed stiff at his sides and weave themselves into Magnus’ hair, tugging him back into the kiss. Alec parts his lips, sliding them against Magnus’ and reveling in the fact that he’s _kissing Magnus Bane_.

The world fades around them as Magnus sighs into the kiss, soon shifting his weight so that he sits in Alec’s lap, straddling him. Alec isn’t honestly sure how long the kiss lasts, but when they finally part, Alec’s left a bit breathless. There are whoops and whistles from their friends, but Alec doesn’t seem to care.

He releases a breathy laugh as he glances up to take in Magnus’ slightly flushed appearance. He bites his lip. “Got a bit carried away there, huh?”

A smile pulls at Magnus’ lips. “I like when you get carried away, Alexander.”

Alec’s lips tug up into a full, bright smile, “I’ll keep that in mind,” he jokes. His eyes catch a flash of light before he sternly peers around Magnus’ shoulder to see Izzy with a camera, she giggles and waves. “Are you happy now?”

“Almost,” Izzy jokes. “Don’t you have a question to ask?”

Alec gives her a dangerous glare. Magnus shifts a bit in his lap, drawing his attention back to the man he just kissed.

“What are they talking about?” He asks.

Alec looks up into Magnus’ warm brown eyes and bites his lip nervously. “I uh…had wanted to ask you for awhile, but…uh…” He feels the blush build in his cheeks, “Will you go out with me? We could maybe get a drink sometime or—”

“I’d love to,” he interrupts, dragging the pad of his thumb against Alec’s rosy cheeks. He presses another chaste kiss to his lips and it sends shivers up Alec’s spine.

Izzy laughs. “See? I told you I could get them together by the end of the night!” She brags. Alec and Magnus look back at her to see her gathering her winnings of whatever bet they might have placed.

Magnus laughs, rolling off of Alec and lying out next to him on the couch. He presses another kiss to Alec’s lips. “Merry Christmas, Alexander.”

Alec smiles back at him, his fingers intertwining with Magnus’ as he cuddles closer to him in that god-awful sweater. “Merry Christmas, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I honestly love the mistletoe kiss trope whoops) 
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [tumblr! ](https://losteverytouch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
